Hermione and Ron
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: A love story, from the beginging. I am not JKR and I make no money from fan fiction. It will help if you have read my other fics.
1. Chapter 1

Well folks this one is my daughter's fault too. I finished up Harry and Ginny early Saturday morning. Made breakfast as a treat for the family, bacon, eggs toast the whole greasy mix. Did some yard work, worked on some craft projects and ten was sitting in my chair next to the daughter and told her I had finished Harry and Ginny. I talked about the plot bunnies that wanted attention. Poor Dudley has been bumped to one side two times now.

Then she said it. "You'd do a good job with Hermione and Ron." That wasn't even a plot bunny that had ever popped up it's head! I didn't think any more about it and enjoyed the day. We watched 3 movies. Enchanted, Elizabeth the golden age and Sweeny Todd. (Sorry I just could not buy him as the judge, I just kept picturing Snape.)

Everybody headed to bed. I was just about to close my lap top and head to bed myself when this plot bunny ran, screaming like a crazed berserker, from the back of my mind and slapped me between the eyes.

So here is the beginning of Hermione's story. This first chapter will be a short starter one. Those of you who have read my other fics know I like to get my facts as straight as this old mind can. So I have some re-reading to do.

HRHRHR

This is a love story. It is about the man I loved for most of my life. His name was Ronald Bilius Weasley. Oh I'm sure you know of him. You may know him as the best friend of the boy who lived. Or as the head of the auror department for many years. Or maybe as part of the famous Weasley family.

Ron Weasley came from a old wizarding family. He was one of 7 children. He grew up knowing he was a wizard and was quite comfortable in the magical world.

I came from a muggle family of dentists. I was an only child who had no idea she was a witch until I got my letter from Hogwarts.

I met Ron on the train to Hogwarts. To say it wasn't love at first sight is an understatement. I thought he was a prat and he thought I was a know it all.

But we over came first impressions and went on to become best friends and later husband and wife. We had two children.

Rose Weasley-Malfoy is quite well known as a former quidditch player and as the general manager of the Chudley Cannons.

Hugo Weasley is a renown author and lecturer, whose discoveries have made him famous.

Our 4 grand children, 16 great grandchildren and 20 great-great-grandchildren are well known in their various fields.

You might know my story, how after the second war I studied magical law and became the head of magical law at the MOM. How I was Minister of Magic for 25 years.

But you don't know it all, not even with all the biographies that have been written about our family. You don't know what it was really like to grow up fast. To understand real evil existed. To watch loved ones die.

You don't know what it took to rebuild our lives, to heal the wounds and to continue the fight against darkness.

You also don't know how wonderful it was to be married to a man named Ron Weasley.

I'm going to attempt to tell you.


	2. Chapter 2

The day I met Ron Weasley easily rated as the most exciting of my young life. I was off to Hogwarts. I had read all I could about the school, you see that's how I handled life was to read.

The train was fantastic, like a Christmas train set come to life. I met Neville that first day too. In fact that's how I met Ron and Harry. I was helping Neville look for his toad when I came upon two boys my age finishing off a huge pile of candy.

The Red headed one was about to do a spell, which I'm afraid produced no results. I admit, I showed off and fixed Harry's glasses.

The next time we were together was at the sorting. I was so scared. This was something new, something I could not prepare for by reading. As you know Ron, Harry and I were all sorted in to Gryffindor.

We managed, rather quickly, to get in a bit of a scrape. We found ourselves in a room with a three headed dog. I wanted badly to have Ron and Harry as my friends, yet making friends was hard for me, I usually was rejected. I had developed a haughty attitude as a defense. I'm afraid I behaved badly after the dog incident, only pushing Ron further away.

He, like so many others, thought I was a self assured witch. When, in fact, I was a scared and lonely little girl.

Of course I had to go and show off again, getting my feather to float. I had chastised Ron in class and after he was complaining about me rather loudly. When he said I hadn't any friends it hit very close to home.

I went and hid in a girls bathroom. A place where I could cry and no one would know. Mustn't let anyone know "the great Hermione Granger" could get her feelings hurt.

Quirrell let in the troll ,to try and get at the sorcerer's stone, and it ended up in the bathroom I was hiding in. Ron and Harry saved me and I returned the favor by lying and keeping them from getting in trouble. That began the change in our relationships.

For the first time I had friends. We set out to find what was being hidden at Hogwarts and who was trying to steal it.

I must admit I still thought of Ron as a bit of a dim bulb until I witnesses the game of wizard's chess he played to get us closer to the stone.

His bravery and intelligence made it possible for Harry to confront Quirrell and thwart Voldemort's plans.

By the time we boarded the Hogwart's express we were fast friends. I spent that summer wondering what Ron and Harry were doing, and reading of course.

HRHRHR

Well there you go, the second chapter and the first book. I don't intend to explore the books deeply, just do a bit of explanation of where Hermione and Ron were in terms of their relationship during each book.

The meat of our story will happen in a few chapters, after we get through the books. Grandma


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so trying to summarize the wondrous JKR is not my thing. Total writers block. Lets get to that period after the battle when so much had been lost but so much more had been gained.

I apologize to anyone who wanted more of Hermione's view. There are some wonderful fan fics on this site that look at all the books from Hermione's POV. Grandma

HRHRHR

There have been numerous books written about the Ron Harry and myself. Some are pure fabrication. Some are mediocre at best. Some are spot on. As an example there is the series by an author with the non de plume of J.K. Rowling.

Some of the rumors are true, concerning the real identity of that author. It is an insider who was there for most of what was written. What was not observed first hand was meticulously researched. All of us who sat for interviews with the author were sworn to secrecy as to their true identity.

No it is not me or was it my husband. It is not Ginny Weasley Potter or was it Harry Potter. That is all I will say on the subject.

I'd like to let you, the reader, read those tomes and experience the adventure and heart ache our growing up was in those days.

For the first time, outside of my own family, I will tell of what happened that awful day after the battle and in the years that followed.

HRHRHR

Ron was exhausted and covered in blood and dirt. I wasn't in much better condition myself. We sat in the great hall of Hogwarts. In front of us lay the body of Fred Weasley. Next to us lay the bodies of Dora and Remus Lupin.

Ron's mum sat, tears streaming down her face, to the right of Fred, between him and Dora. She alternately reached out and smoothed his hair and hers.

George, Fred's twin, sat at Fred's head, his hand against his brother's cheek. Ginny, my best female friend, and the youngest of the Weasley's sat in the space between Dora and Remus, silently crying. Ron and I had sat behind her. While as the youngest, Ron and Ginny had fought and bickered a lot growing up the battle we had just gone through had change them. Ron wanted to protect Ginny and be a shoulder for her to lean on. I wanted and needed to be with Ron.

Charlie, The second oldest of the Weasley clan, appeared, leaning on his older brother Bill for support. He had been seen and treated for the wounds he had received during the battle.

Fleur, Bill's wife could be seen helping the wounded at the front of the hall. Percy, the third in line and Ron's Father Arthur, were off with other ministry officials dealing with the aftermath of the battle.

I had no idea where Harry was. I hoped he was asleep. He had refused to seek medical attention after the battle. We had last seen him at the headmaster's office.

Andromeda Tonks came rushing in to the great hall, followed by Professor McGonagall and Harry who had a sleeping baby in his arms.

Mrs. Tonks threw herself on top of the body of her daughter Dora Lupin. Ginny and Molly rushed to her side.

Ron looked at Harry swaying on his feet and at the state I was in and gently pulled me to my feet. "Bill, I'm going to take Hermione, Harry and Teddy up to the dorm. They all need some sleep mate. If you or mum or dad need me please send for me."

Bill came and stood in front of his baby brother. Opening his arms he engulfed him and me in a hug. Motioning for Harry to join us we made room for him and the baby to be included. "Listen to me, I realize that you three are adults, hell you saved the whole damn world tonight. But I'm pulling rank, I want the three of you to go up to the dorm and get a shower and some sleep. I doubt that while you've been off saving the world you have slept much."

HGHGHG

Walking in to the familiar common room felt like walking in to a scene from my past. So much had happened since the last time I had seen this room. I was a different person.

Neville was entering the common room from the boys dorms as we entered from the portrait. His hair was wet and he had on clean clothes. "Harry! Ron! Hermione!" he looked down at the sleeping baby with the shocking pink hair. "This has to be Teddy. I know none of you have any clean clothes here so I put some of mine on your beds. Hermione, Hannah Abbot thought you could use a change of clothes too. She sent up some of her's and I put them on Ron's bed, along with towels for you all. I need to go check on gran. She took a hard fall during the battle and I want to make sure she's all right."

We left Harry feeding the baby a bottle, something he did as though he had done it all his life and headed upstairs to shower and change. Ron insisted I shower first. Clean and in a clean nightgown, only slightly too short for me, I curled up on Ron's bed to wait for him.

When I woke it was dark, Ron was gently shaking my shoulder. "Hermione, Love, I need your help." he led me downstairs to the common room where we saw Harry and Ginny leaning sleepily against each other.

"Harry, sis, you too need showers and to sleep in a real bed. Come on up with you, lets get you up stairs and get you clean and to bed."

Ron took Harry and I took Ginny. It was like moving sleep walkers. I got Ginny in to the shower and she managed, with the last of her strength, to get showered and changed in to a borrowed nightgown. As we were leaving the shower room she collapsed at my feet. Ron was there in a second. "Mum says she hasn't been sleeping while we have been away, I was afraid of this." Ron picked her up and gently laid her on Harry's bed.

After Ron had gotten Harry showered and changed he led him to his bed. Harry seemed to become more alert when he saw Ginny laying there already. "Ron mate I can't….."

Ron put a hand to his shoulder and gently pushed him to a sitting position. "Harry, I need to sleep too. I won't be able to unless I know that you, Ginny and Hermione are safe and sleeping too. Unless I'm mistaken Ginny's going to need you when she wakes up. I'm fairly sure you need her too. So mate get laying down and under the covers. I'm taking Hermione to my bed and we are all getting some sleep!"

Harry too tired to object did as he was told. Just as Harry fell in to a deep sleep Bill walked through the door, One arm around Fleur and in the other he carried Kreacher, Harry's house elf.

Kreacher was obviously worn out and covered in various bandages. "He insisted that he must see Harry and make sure he iz all right." Fleur conjured a small bed next to the sleeping Harry. Bill laid Kreacher down gently. "You weel lay zere and rest yes!? You can hear if your master needs you from zere!"

Bill raised an eyebrow at Ginny curled in Harry's arms. Ron immediately said; "Don't get your knickers in a twist! She passed out from exhaustion and I had to make Harry lay down with her. They have both been through a lot, they need each other. Besides if I thought they had enough energy to shag I'd have conjured a barrier! Now big brother, I have advice for you. Dean went home with his mum, you and Fleur take his bed."

I soon drifted off to sleep and slept a very long time. It felt good to be curled in Ron's loving arms.


	4. Chapter 4

I surveyed the devastated store room of Fred and George's store, No, George's store. The tears began again. Mentally shaking myself I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and pulled out my wand to start sorting through the rubble.

It seemed like the whole world was falling apart just as it was supposed to be getting better. The burrow was in shambles. Fleur, Harry, Ginny and Kreacher were trying to clean it up. Grimald place wasn't safe to enter yet. And the store on Diagon alley had been destroyed by death eaters apparently frustrated when they had not found the twins.

We had to clean enough to have a place to at least sleep and to begin rebuilding the stock. The mindlessness of cleaning and sorting seemed to be helping George. He still wasn't talking much, and he would stop from time to time and look longingly at the door as if waiting for Fred to appear.

As much as I longed to fihnd my folks I had to stay in England until the funeral next week. She owed to Fred, Lupin and Tonks. Then she would head to Australia to find her folks.

Ron and I had talked. He was going to stay with George. George needed someone and Ron had decided he would be the one. Ron had suddenly become his dad. Arthur always quietly took care of those he loved and seemed to know exactly what each person needed. Ron was like that now. It was if the war had burnt away all the childlike worries and concerns and out of the fire had been born a new man.

HRHRHR

Hermione emerged from the store room to find Ron holding a sobbing George. She looked at Charlie for an explanation but all he did was shrug his shoulders.

Ron led George up to the flat and gave him some of the potion Fleur had wisely sent "For when he finally realizes zat Fred es not coming home." She had said he would sleep for quite some time after taking it.

Ron returned to the store rubbing his forehead. He looked weary to the bone. Charlie painfully went to grasp his shoulder. "Did you find out what caused him to break?"

Ron silently held out a scrap of a packaging. It was impossible to tell what it had been for. But the picture of the twins in shocking orange robes waved from the box. The package had been torn, right between Fred and George.

HRHRHR

Neville and his Gran had stopped by with some food. After the three of us had ate our fill I insisted Charlie take his pain potion and go upstairs to rest. I had made up the couch for him in the flat.

I cleaned up and led Ron down to the storeroom where I had conjured a bed for us. There in the dark basement I held him as he cried himself to sleep.

HRHRHR

We had gotten the store cleaned.. And the four of them had started restocking the merchandise. George had redesigned the packaging, it no longer had a picture of the twins on the front just a stylized WWW and a small picture of Fred on the back and a note about him being a hero.

They stopped the second week to attend the mass funeral at Hogwarts. Ron sat between George and I. When the service had started George had reached over and taken Ron's free hand. He clung to it like a dieing man clinging to a life preserver until he had to speak for Fred.

After the service Ron walked Me to the apperation point. I was catching a port-key to Australia to find my folks. "Hermione my love please be careful. I wish I could go with you." Hermione held her fingers to his lips.

"Ron my love you need to stay with George. He needs you and your family needs you. I'll be back before you know it."

We shared a long lingering kiss and I was off to find my mum and dad.


	5. Chapter 5

I was standing in the queue at the port key terminal at Heathrow. The line was long and security was tight. Apparently there were death eaters trying to flee and the MOM was determined to find them all.

I had brought a novel to read while waiting and was deep in to the exploits of a modern day detective when I heard my name being called.

I looked up to find Percy Weasley running toward me carrying an duffle. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hermione, I glad I caught you1" he panted. "Kingsley wanted someone from the ministry to go with you and act as a liaison with the Australian MOM. I volunteered."

Surprised, but grateful to have help I hugged this prodigal Weasley brother. "We appear to have quite a wait." I said nodding my head toward the queue.

Percy grinned. "Ah you've forgotten you are on an official ministry trip." With that he took my arm and guided me to a harassed looking official. He pulled out his MOM badge: "Excuse me we are here on MOM business and need to get to our port key. Is there any way we could expedite this process?"

Percy and I found ourself's through the check in and holding on to the battered beater's bat in no time at all.

When we landed in Canberra, the capitol of Australia, we headed straight to the MOM.

Percy's diplomatic credentials got us in immediately. We were soon sipping tea with Percy's Australian counterpart as officials located "Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins."

A nicely appointed flat was made available to us and we retired for the night.

The next morning an official from the MOM said my folks had been located. They were living in Brisbane. They were working at a dental clinic located near the city center.

That evening Percy and I stood outside the door to my mum and dad's flat. For some reason I was petrified. Mum and Dad had readily agreed to my plan before I had left for Bill and Fleur's wedding. But I was still afraid they might be mad at me now.

I knocked. My mum answered the door. "Mrs. Wilkins? We are here for the Australian emigration authority. We need to come in and chat with you and your husband. Is he here?"

Although puzzled looking my mum let us in. After introducing us to my dad we all sat in their neat living room.

I wasted no time, I immediately preformed the magic required to restore their memories. My mum flew to me and gathered me in her arms. My dad joined us. I'm not ashamed to say that we were all crying.

"I assume since you are here and have restored our memories that all is well?" My dad said as he returned from getting us all tissue.

"Yes it is." answered Percy. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Percy Weasley, Ronald's brother. Voldemort has been defeated, thanks in no small part to your daughter. I'm sure I don't have to tell you this but she is bloody brilliant."

HRHRHR

Percy returned to Canberra to make arraignments for us to return home. I spent the next week with my folks helping them to close up their lives in Australia.

When we returned to London we found that death eaters had indeed been to our home and ransacked it.

I took a bit of cleaning but soon mum and dad were settled in and I was back at Grimald place to help with the cleaning there.

Ron and I spent most evenings with my mum and dad. We left out nothing as we told of our efforts to rid the world of Tom Riddle.

My dad and Ron got very close and it was good to have my mum back to talk to. On night after dinner Ron and my dad disappeared in to the back yard. When they returned they were both grinning ear to ear.

Ron dropped to one knee in front of the chair I was sitting in. "Hermione, I love you with all that I am. I think I've loved you since first year when the troll tried to kill you. I was just to big of a git to realize it.

I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me?"

Of course I said yes! On my finger he placed a beautiful square cut topaz solitaire. It was set in gold and had two small pear shaped emeralds flanking it.

As my mum and dad hugged us and congratulated us I felt all was right with my world.


	6. Chapter 6

I have a clear memory I cherish. I lay curled in my lover's arms. Ronald Weasley had turned out to be as adapt at making love as he was at most things in his life. We were in our flat atop the newly cleaned Grimald place.

Ron's mum had gone spare when we announced our engagement. Right then we decided that we wanted a simple family and friends affair. Tomorrow we were getting married. Not that many people knew it yet.

Tomorrow was Ginny's birthday party. Bill, Fleur, Harry and Ginny were in on our surprise wedding plans. All of our friends were sworn to secrecy. My mum had helped pick out my beautifully simple gown. Kreacher had been happily baking for a week.

Neville and his Gran had volunteered to side-along my mum and dad at the right time. We figure Molly will be gob-smacked. I just hope she's not mad we are not having the big affair she wanted.

HGHGHG

Snapshots of our wedding:

In the first I am standing next to my dad. He is beaming and I look damn good in my simple Georgian gown. We are waiting to walk down the aisle to Ron.

The next one shows us kissing. We held the kiss so long that George heckled us!

In this one we are finally having that dance we should have had at the Yule ball. Ron looks so handsome in his dress robes.

Here my dad and I are dancing. How I miss him.

Here is one of Ron waltzing his mum around the dance floor.

Here we are dressed up and ready to floo home. No honeymoon for us. I have to get ready to go back to Hogwarts and finish school and Ron is incredibly busy with the store.

HGHGHG

My next clear memory of that time in our lives was standing on platform 9 ¾ crying, and being held by Ron. I knew that I needed to finish my schooling if I wanted to be a magical lawyer. I also knew that Ron would be happy with what ever NEWTS he got studying at home. He needed to be with George, helping him. But knowing this was the right thing and leaving your husband for 9 months is two different things.

Ginny and I cried all the way to Hogwarts. As I settled in to the room I was to share with Ginny, I was the loneliest I had been since Ron had left in the middle of the quest.

The school year alternately dragged and flew. I think George opened the store in Hogsmede as an excuse for Ron to be near me as much as anything else. Things did get easier after that. Ron fixed up a flat over the store and I spent every weekend there. Working alongside Ron on Hogsmede weekends was brilliant.

Harry was down often, every hogsmede weekend and every Gryffindor quidditch match. Ginny was actively recruited by professional teams and decided on the Harpies.

May arrived and the first anniversary of the battle was difficult. Molly broke down a bit, Arthur took time off and took her away for a quiet week.

Percy was the sibling that had the hardest time that first anniversary. We found out then he blamed himself for Fred's death. In fact he blamed himself for a lot of things that had happened. George took him to the grief counselor he had been seeing and Percy emerged the better person for it.

George surprised all of us, but Ron, and married Angelina Johnson. Fleur had our first niece, Victoire. Victoire soon had all of us wrapped around her perfect little fingers.

Teddy Lupin was a joy. His Grandma, Andromeda, had become very close to Molly and Arthur and we fell in to a family relationship with them quickly.

So the graduation party at the burrow was filled with joy and love. George and Angie had brought my folks and my dad was sporting a gift from George, a t-shirt that read "My daughter is a witch and I'm damn proud of it!"

My mum and dad became entrenched in the magical lifestyle. Their fireplace was put on the floo network. They routinely met us for dinner and shopping in Diagon alley.

My dad was a jokester, George and he hit it off. Ron, George and my dad would often leave we women after dinner, and go off to talk about new products for WWW.

George was a generous man. He lived his life large and made sure the people around him could too. My dad was the first muggle to have his name on a magical patent. They had come up with "Hugo's healthy teeth toffee". It was a lot nicer tasting that the flossing magical candy that had been available. It had Fluoride in it and magically cleaned your teeth.

My mum carried them with her everywhere and would pop one in her mouth after every meal. They were such a hit mum and dad retired early to a small town near the burrow. They moved easily between the muggle and magical world.

Dad was enticed out of full retirement after the Weasley's and the Potters started having babies. He sat up a small office in their cottage and took care of all of our teeth until he died. Our son Hugo studied muggle dentistry, as you all know from his books. He established the modern practice of magical dentistry.

HGHGHG

Working full time at the MOM in the magical beings liaison office and studying magical law was exhausting! But we did get our delayed honeymoon first. Ron surprised me with a trip to Spain. We rented a little villa in a small hill town. For four glorious weeks we shopped at the local market and made fresh meals in our tiny kitchen. We lounged in a hammock under spreading trees. We read and we made love. It was perfect.

HGHGHG

When we returned I started my new life. I worked Monday through Friday crafting legislation to be put before the wizengot concerning magical being's rights. Tuesday and Thursday, after work I had classes at Oxford. Muggles may not know it, but of course we in the magical world do, but the major universities here and around the world all have a magical side. Hear in the UK, Oxford is the premiere magical law school.

Every other Saturday I had 9 hours of classes. Work, school, studying and catching ever Harpies' game I could left little time for anything else for four years.

The World Cup in 2003 was kind of like a celebration for me. I was at the end of my studies and was about to start my career in magical Law.

HGHGHG

Harry and Ginny got married that December and Ron and I moved out of Grimald place to a flat in Diagon alley. It was time for all of us to have our own space.

George had made Ron a partner and we had enough money to live on with out working. But Ron and I were not the type to be idle. Ron started getting restless working for WWW. He began talking of someday taking Auror training. He felt torn between his commitment to his brother and his need to do something for this world.

HGHGHG

By this time all the Weasley siblings, except Charlie, were married and some had started families. Being Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron was a blast. I'm proud to say many of my nieces and nephews devolved quite a love of reading under my influence!

Ron reveled in his role of Uncle. He would get down on the floor and play for hours with the children. Horsy rides and piggy back thrilled them all. Many of our nieces and nephews took their first fly with Uncle Ron.

Our heartache during this time was that I suffered two miscarriages. I despaired that I might never become a mum.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron left WWW and began his auror training in January of 2004. It was a hard 3 years of training for him, although he proved himself early and was granted reduced training the third year.

More Weasley's were added to our clan and to Harry and Ginny's joy they had their first. Ron and I were James Sirius Potters god-parents and we adored him! Ron would beg Ginny to let James stray overnight.

About the time I was convinced we would never have children I became pregnant and did not lose the baby. Teddy Lupin, in his biography "Growing up with heroes", tells the story well of how 5 of us had our babies in a 24 hour period.

Rose was an absolute joy. Ron had learned quite a bit from dealing with our nieces and nephews. So the awkwardness of a new father was not there. He doted on her and she adored him.

Rose showed a keen mind and a carefree spirit from the beginning. I was constantly rescuing her from situations her curiosity got her in to.

Harry, (her god-father), would jokingly say that he was glad there were no hidden chambers left at Hogwarts or we would be rescuing her from them when she went to school.

Before long she was joined by our son Hugo. Hugo has always been quite a bit like me. He has his father's courage and my thirst for knowledge.

Life was busy and full of family and fun. We moved in to the burrow when Molly and Arthur decided to move to hogsmede. They wanted the house to stay in the family and with my folks being close by it made sense for us to take over.

I loved my funny little house. It did not lean as bad as before but it still had it's quirks! It's still in the family. Hugo and his wife live there now.

Ginny and Harry lived with us for a short while in 2010. James, the imp, messed with something he should not have and blew the roof off of Grimald place. They had to rent another house and have it rebuilt.

In September we all saw Teddy Lupin off to Hogwarts. What a horrible month that was. Rita Skeeter had published an article that was full of rubbish and her nephew led an attack on Teddy. Several of his friends were hurt badly too as they tried to protect him.

I successfully shut down the rag that the article was published in and ended Rita's career. We thought we had heard the last of her. We were terribly wrong.

Teddy recovered and the next year Victoire, Bill and Fleur's oldest, joined him there. Our children, along with their cousins attended a primary school set up on the grounds of WWW's headquarters.

We all participated in the programs. I loved reading to the children each week. It was such a nice break from the intensity of magical law.

Ron encouraged the children to play quidditch, as if you needed to encourage a child that carried Weasley blood to play quidditch. Long past the time they were in primary school we had a family league.

For those of you who, unfortunately, have been brought up in a closed off way I'll try to explain what it is like to be part of a large loving family.

Your never alone, unless you want to be. There is always someone there to talk to. Love is palpable. You can feel it in the air when we all gather. Nothing that happens is too much to bear, because there are so many others to help you bear it.

Even now, as I reach the end of my life I am surrounded by loved ones. My Great-great-grandchildren play outside the window as I write this.

Let me tell you a bit about some of our nieces and nephews. You all know Teddy Lupin. He's written his biography and a number of books on werewolves and the history of the MOM.

He is the son of two of my heroes. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin was an auror, a metamophmagus and a friend. She made a time during the second war against Voldemort, a little less scary with her humor and kindness. Remus Lupin was the best teacher I ever had. Sure he was a werewolf, but it did not define his life. He was smart and kind and loving. They both died in the battle of Hogwarts.

Teddy was raised by his grandmum Andromeda Tonks. She was a strong, loving and wise woman, who lost her husband, daughter and son-in-law to Voldemort.

Harry and Ginny had a hand in raising Teddy too. Teddy turned out to be an amazing man. He is a metamophmagus, just like his mother. He is smart, kind, loving and very brave.

Victoire, Bill and Fleur's oldest was our hope against the sorrow of all that the victory against Voldemort cost us. She grew up to be a beauty, like her mum, and a very astute businesswoman. Her organic, magical farms and subsequent businesses are known world wide.

They married and are the patriarchs of a large brood that includes our children as well. It seems they are there for the Weasley's and Potters as we older members succumb to age.

Next comes Freddy 2. He was named for his father's dead twin. (Fred Weasley 1 died in the battle of Hogwarts) He certainly inherited his father's love of pranks. We were all certain he would follow him in to the family business. We were wrong. He runs the world famous magical zoo in hogsmede. His Uncle Charley, the only Weasley brother not to marry, was his care of magical creatures teacher at Hogwarts and he instilled a love of magical creatures in to Fred.

Dominique Weasley, Victoire's sister, is as beautiful as her sister, but where Victoire is pale and has blonde hair, Dominique has a rosy complexion and long beautiful red hair. She is a very cleaver businesswoman and now runs the "Vela made" company her mother founded.

Freddy and Dominique had just finished their first year at Hogwarts and we were all looking toward the next school year when violence struck.

Harry being the head of the auror department and Ron being an auror, we knew that they could be hurt. But I guess that we always figured they were special and would never be hurt badly.

Harry was almost killed that summer. I found an account of that time written by Ron. In the next chapter I'll let his words describe the horror of almost losing your best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**These are from my husband's log book, a sort of diary he kept notes about investigations in and ideas for new WWW products.**

HRHRHR

We have been hunting this madman for weeks. We have to find him and stop the abductions.

Facts:

5 children, two boys and three girls, have been abducted.

3 were abducted from their yards, 1 from a playground and 1 from her front porch.

All the children were magical.

No corresponding abductions are happening in the muggle community.

Theories:

Cult?

Pervert?

Child slavery ring?

Hottest trail:

Shopshire

HRHRHR

**The next entry reads:**

Harry found close to death in a warehouse in Leeds. Children found.

No suspects present.

Investigation continues.

**There is evidence that my big strong auror had cried as he wrote that. The page is stained by tears.**

HRHRHR

Alphonse Skeeter admitted to St. Mungo's with serious magical injuries. His aunt states he got in to a drunken brawl. No evidence to support her claim. Seeking warrant to examine their wands.

HRHRHR

Warrant obtained. Prior Incantanto on A. Skeeter's wand show spells consistent with the minor wounds on H. Potter.

R. Skeeter is missing and being hunted, a warrant for her wand has been issued.

HRHRHR

R. Skeeter found. Examination of her wand shows use of Sectumsempra, This is consistent with the wounds on H. Potter.

HRHRHR

Under Versantium A. and R. Skeeter confessed to abductions and the attack on H. Potter.

A. Skeeter has been diagnosed with a mental disorder. The subject enjoys inflicting pain on those younger than himself. He gets a pleasure similar to a sexual pleasure from it.

HRHRHR

Harry still clinging to life. I can't lose him! He has to live. James goes to Hogwarts in a few weeks. Damn it he can't grow up with out his dad! Ginny looks like a zombie. She won't leave his side. Teddy only leaves when someone else can stay. When did Teddy become a man?

All of the children are scared. I held Lily for two hours last night. She cried herself to sleep. Mum and Dad have been brilliant with the kids. George came over to the burrow and took James and Albus home with him for the night.

HRHRHR

Rose asked me today if Harry was going to die. I had to tell her I didn't know. She turned around and went straight to Lily and began brushing her hair. It was if she felt she could protect Lily by taking care of her.

HRHRHR

Hugo will not leave Lily's side, he is anticipating her every need. Rose flits between James and Al. They all give way to tears from time to time.

I wish I was a kid too. I want to cry. My best friend is hurt and very well may die.

HRHRHR

Harry woke up today! The med witches say he is on the road to recovery. He is still very weak and it will be months before he is ready to return to normal.

HRHRHR

My wife is brilliant! She obtained a life sentence without parole for R. Skeeter and a Life time institutionalization for A. Skeeter.

HRHRHR

Harry improving, Gint temp. head auror.

HRHRHR

Bill and I took Harry to Kings cross to see James off to school. Harry kept up a good front until the train left, then collapsed in to our arms.

Returned him to the hospital.

HRHRHR

Harry at home and improving.

HRHRHR

Harry is back at work! Thank you God.

HRHRHR

**I, of course, knew how bad it was for Ron during this case and while Harry was in the hospital. I was working just as hard as he was to try and solve the case. Percy hardly left the ministry. I think the case affected us ,before Harry was injured, so much because we were all parents.**

**When Harry was so badly injured we all saw our own mortality. Sure we all had faced death before, but we felt that in that fight we were some how protected. That we were ordained to fight and win. That notion took a hit when Fred, Tonks and Lupin died but not enough to shake it completely.**

**Harry almost dieing brought home our vulnerability. I know Harry and Ron used more care after that.**


	9. Chapter 9

What a year 2017 was! First Teddy graduated from Hogwarts. He decided to take a year off and explore the world. He only ended up taking a few months off, but that's another story.

Teddy stayed around to see the fab five off to Hogwarts. Albus, Lucy, Louis, Roxanne and my Rose all headed to school at the same time. A red headed invasion! Lucy was sorted in to Ravenclaw and the rest went to Gryffindor.

James and Freddy got in to multiple scrapes. Albus, Louis and Scorpius Malfoy, who had been sorted in to Gryffindor, became lifelong friends.

Arthur rooted on the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw quidditch teams. Ron and I even got down there for a couple of games.

Hugo missed his sister greatly. Ron and he had always been close, but after Rose went to Hogwarts they got even closer.

On his days off Ron like to tinker with new product ideas for WWW. Hugo started spending the day with his dad at the WWW lab. Ron knew Hugo loved his books, so he would encourage him to seek out information about the item Ron was working on in the WWW library.

Hugo hated it when a bookmark would fall out of place. He went to his dad and Uncle George with an idea for a self sticking bookmark that would not damage the book. He had researched a couple of spells he thought would work. The R&D department refined his idea and it was marketed. George made a big deal of it right before Christmas. He had put Hugo's name on the patent, but, to keep the customers from confusing any future products our Hugo came up with from the ones my dad had, he called it "My nephews nifty bookmark."

He had a life size photo of Hugo reading with the bookmark hanging from the book. He put the photo in the windows of all the WWW. Stores. Then he and Hugo made the rounds of the stores. Handing out free bookmarks and books to magical schools in each of the locations.

Hugo's unhappiness disappeared as he gathered memories to share with his sister at Christmas. We had a wonderful Christmas at George's island.

Teddy and Victoire became engaged that Christmas.

HRHRHR

2018 started out with sadness. Augusta Longbottom died. Neville's grandmother had become another loving older relative to all of our children. Aunt Birdy, as they called her, always had time to listen, explain or just cuddle.

As I reflect back I see how blessed we were to have so many older witches and wizards who cared for our children. I know the children learned a great deal about compassion and caring from them.

Victoire graduated from Hogwarts that spring and began her career in the organic magical farming field.

HRHRHR

2019 was uneventful except for the passing of Kreacher, Harry and Ginny's house elf. Harry had inherited Kreacher from his god-father.

Kreacher would not hear of being freed. He started out sullen and truly unhappy but bloomed under Harry's loving care.

We all wept as we buried him. He had truly become one of the family.

HRHRHR

2020 saw the wedding of Victoire and Teddy. That joy was tempered by the obvious decline of my father-in-law Arthur.

We found out, not long after the wedding, that the snake bite he had suffered during the war, was still affecting his health.

We did have one other reason for joy. Charlie, Ron's older brother, became a professor at Hogwarts. He was finally home from Romania.

That September our Hugo and Lily Potter started at Hogwarts. We all gathered at the burrow to hear where they had been sorted to. Charlie sent an owl as soon as they had both been sorted, All the message said was GRYFFINDOR TIMES TWO! In red and gold letters.

Ron felt the loss of his lab buddy deeply. He moped around for many a weekend, at loose ends. Then he started spending one Saturday a month at the orphanage that WWW sponsored. He cheered up immediately.

HRHRHR

Our home life was certainly fun! We were like newlyweds with the house all to ourselves. Christmas came and so did our children. They were full of stories about life at school and anxious to see us and the other adults in their life.


	10. Chapter 10

I have a picture of that Christmas. We are all gathered in front of the burrow. Arthur and Molly sit in front. Then we are arraigned with our children behind. Luna took it for us and in it you can see the joy we all felt just being together. You can also see quite clearly that my father-in-law did not have long to live.

We lost Arthur just after his 71st birthday in February. Ron took it hard. Granted I was perhaps the only one who knew how hard it was for him. I would find him staring at the spot where Arthur's favorite chair had stood before it was moved to love cottage.

Or He would stand and stare at the old garage, where Arthur had so often tinkered with his "Ekelticity".

Bill and Fleur's Louis was the spitting image of his granddad and Ron would smile as he noticed a mannerism of his dad mirrored in Louis.

Teddy and Victoire had their twins, Fred and George. Heaven help us if they weren't the terrible two all over again in later years.

Molly and Andromeda Tonks became even closer and in their latter years traveled the world together.

Life ebbed and flowed through the seasons of our lives. Spring would burst upon the earth and soon the children would be home from school. Warm summer evenings we would eat outside under the same canopy of trees that Weasley's had been eating under for generations.

All too soon September 1st would arrive and the bustle of getting the children on the train to Hogwarts would give way to a very quiet house.

Crisp sunny days of autumn and sweet as a freshly picked apple would dance by like the multicolored leaves that blew down the lane.

Soon the snow would fall and the cold heralded the return of the children for Christmas. Sometimes we had an old-fashioned English holiday, all the family gathered round the fire. Sometimes we headed to George's tropical island and swam the Yule away.

Soon the house would be silent again and the children back to their studies at school. My pet cat, Crookshanks had passed some time before when one day Ron brought home a small puppy he had found abandoned in a tenement shack.

It was a wee bit of a thing, all of 3 pounds. It appeared to be a Chihuahua. She never got bigger that 4 pounds. From the start Pig, our owl, became very attached to her. He would groom her and when she slept he would pull any handy blanket over her.

Then he would happily lean against her to sleep. It was quite a sight, the tiny dog and the tiny owl, fast friends. Ron let me name her. She was so small and utterly feminine I named her Juliette. Soon she became just Julie.

Ron had brought her home for me but she was his dog from the moment he rescued her. We would get home from work and she would be waiting at the fireplace. While I made dinner Ron would take Julie for a walk and Pig for a fly

The garden gnomes, who had all but disappeared during Crookshanks reign in the garden, had returned in her absence. I suppose they thought they could take advantage of the wee doggy. One attacked Julie soon after she had come to stay and pig went ballistic. That was his baby and no gnome was going to do her harm.

Ron had quite a few scratches from the encounter! But the gnomes left her alone after that. In the summer the children's owls filled our home with happy hooting and trilling. We started having a problem with mice so Victoire gave us a kitten from her best mouser on her farm. Little Buster soon had the mouse problem under control and had won the hearts of Julie and Pig.

Ron's work was so demanding that often after dinner he would fall asleep, his head on my lap as we sat in the parlor, me reading and working on legal papers. The animals would curl up on Ron's chest and soon the soothing sound of my husband, dog, cat and owl snoring would fill the air.

The years flew by and soon we had two nephews playing for Ron's favorite quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. Faithfully he was at their home games and watched them on the cable less.

Pig seemed to get excited by the action on the screen. When the team would score he would fly loop de loops around the house. It was something he had done for years.

Freddy mentioned it one time in a interview after a game and Lee Jordan sent a crew to film Pig during a match. I think, for Ron, that ranked right up there with his sister playing for the Harpies!

Our boy Hugo and our nephews Al and Louis, plus their friend Scorpius Malfoy loved wizard's chess. When the children were home heated battles would be played in our parlor and on the kitchen table.

As the children got older I would come home from work to find Chess games being played, the wireless playing the latest pop songs, dinner bubbling away and youngsters everywhere.

I loved it! The action flowed between our house, (the burrow), the Potters, (Grimald Place) and Victoire and Teddy's farm.

Ron and Teddy were partners and their standard Friday night bet with Harry concerned how many of the cousins would be at their own houses.

I remember those times as wonderful. Full of young people, noise and love. Our children were very close. I suppose that came from being all taught together before going off to Hogwarts. Sure they had their disagreements and tiffs. But in the end they always worked it out.

They are still that way. Even now when they are grandparents themselves. Bill, my brother-in-law, used to look out at the huge gathering of family and friends and say look what two wide eyed optimistic kids did.

He was, of course talking about his parents, who got married right out of Hogwarts during Voldemort's first reign of terror.

HGHGHG

Yes the years passed in a blur of seasons. Suddenly we were almost a third of the way through the century and no more Weasley children were at Hogwarts, at least for the time being.

Our daughter was playing keeper for the Harpies and Hugo was passing as a muggle and in dental school.

My mum died the year he graduated from Hogwarts and my Dad six months later. They left all their dental books and paraphernalia to Hugo. Proud of what he was doing. To Rose they left their little cottage, certain that great grandchildren would fill it someday.

They left money and trinkets to me, but their greatest gift was their love and acceptance. Not many muggle parents accept wholeheartedly the fact that their daughter is a witch. Add to that she was best friends with Harry Potter and was getting in to danger every time you turned around. Mum and Dad were proud of me and let me know it.

Ron and I modeled that with our own children, nieces and nephews. We told them often that what they did mattered to us and made us proud.

I read all the drivel about how powerful the Weasley's are because of their gold. Well I'm hear to tell you the Weasley's are powerful but it comes not from money and position it comes from the love they have for one another.

Albus Dumbledore always said that Love was the strongest force in the Universe. I can honestly say that I've seen love at work and he is right.


	11. Chapter 11

I hate the "I'm so sorry" notes that fan fic writers put on their stories, but you all deserve to know why I am writing so slow. A week ago I was driving at night through winding country roads. I had just seen deer at the side of the road and saw a flash of something jumping on to the road. I swerved to miss the creature and slammed on the brakes at the same time.

I have a rebuilt spinal cage of metal in my lower back. Apparently I ripped a muscle from it's mooring and pinched a couple of nerves.

I'm on pain meds and flat on my back. So the chapters will be coming a bit slower. Sorry. Grandma

HRHRHR

Funny how years of memories can run together and other moments stand out sharp and clear.

Harry had given up his job as Auror. He and Ginny were teaching at Hogwarts now. It was odd walking in to our old school as an adult. Could we have ever been that young?

It was Saturday and Rose had a game tonight, it was also the Harpies "old players" night. Looking down the table at my best friend Ginny Potter I'd hardly call her old. We were having lunch with the Potters and all of us were going to the game.

We were sitting at the head table as guests. Neville was at what I always thought of as Dumbledore's place. Harry sat in his chair as the defense against the dark arts teacher, Ginny next to him as the flying instructor.

The house teams were having a spectacular year. Ginny loved her work and so did Harry. From the students who had come up to them as we made our way to the great hall it was apparent they were favorite teachers too.

Neville tapped on his glass for attention and a hall full of young faces turned his way. "First I'd like to welcome Mr. Ron Weasley, head of the Auror Department and Ms. Hermione Weasley, Head of the Magical Law department at the Ministry of Magic as Our guests today." Polite applause broke out and I distinctly heard The Lupin Twins whistling.

"As you know this evening our own Madame Potter will be honored at the Harpies game. I would sugges if you wish to have a good seat for viewing the game and ceremonies on our big screen, you remain after this evening's dinner. The house elves have planned quite a snack board for us to enjoy. Now Madame Potter has a few words she would like to say."

Ginny waited for the applause for Neville to die down. "I'd like to announce the winners of most rabid house team fan for each house. These four individuals will be accompanying us to the game, along with this year house team MVP's. They will get to sit with us in the VIP box, receive gifts from the Harpies and the Cannons and get to meet Rose Weasley the keeper for the Harpies, Dominique Weasley, seeker for the Harpies, Al Potter, Seeker for the Cannons , James Potter and Fred Weasley, beaters for the Cannons.

Mr. James Potter, our son along with Ms. Rose Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's daughter have a friendly wager going for this game. Which ever team loses will conduct a weekend quidditch camp here at Hogwarts in May." The room erupted in applause. The Cannons and the Harpies were easily the favorite professional teams of Hogwarts students.

"Now the winners of Rabid house fan are: Priscilla Prescott, Slytherine for dying her hair green and wearing the 6 foot high snake hat for the week before the Slytherine - Hufflepuff game!" A tiny black haired girl received the congratulations from the Slytherine table. " Herbert Cotswold, Ravenclaw for the spectacular piece of magic he preformed at the Ravenclaw - Hufflepuff game, magicing a flock of ravens to fly in formation!" A round bespeckeled boy blushed as he was patted on the back at the Ravenclaw table.

"Cindy Otter, Hufflepuff, for sharing her dorm and classes with a badger for a week prior to the Ravenclaw - Gryffindor game." Charlie Weasley grinned down at a young girl at the Ravenclaw table. "Lastly to George Lupin for morphing his face into a lion for the week previous to the Gryffindor - Slytherine game."

Our great-nephew ducked his head and grinned. Ginny had told me that Fred and George had a contest that week to see who could keep the morph the longest. George had won and was getting to go to the game.

HRHRHR

Before we headed to the game Ron and I stopped by his dad's portrait outside of muggle studies. "Ah Harry said you would be by today! Off to a Harpies' -Cannon's match I hear! Professor Smyth, (the muggle studies teacher), always turns on the wireless for me if Molly isn't home to put on the cable less for me. I may be dead but I sure enjoy my quidditch! Especially when my grandchildren are playing!"

Ron and I visited with his dad's portrait for a bit and then we headed to the port key point for the game.

HRHRHR

Oh by the way, the animal I ripped up my back for? A rabbit. Grandma LOL


	12. Chapter 12

Hugo had been dating one of the dental assistance at his Dental college. He struggled for months trying to decide if he cared enough about her to tell her he was a wizard. We knew he was becoming serious about her when he showed up one evening in the middle of the week wanting to have a talk with his dad.

Having been raised by muggles myself we thought it might be easier for her if we met at dinner and then he told her. So the next Saturday night found us eating at quite a nice muggle Indian restaurant.

"So Becky Hugo says both of your folks are dentists. You know my folks were dentists too." I smiled at the petite brown haired girl across from me.

"Hugo told me they were. I'm not surprised you chose the law instead. I never thought I'd end up in the dental field. I just found that I really like making the patients feel better. Mr. Weasley, Hugo tells me you are in Law enforcement very hush hush." Becky had a very nice grin.

Ron grinned back. "Hugo is a bit predijuiced when it comes to his mum and I. With his sister we had all the normal adolescent trauma. For years she was convinced we were the dumbest parents ever born. Hugo here never went through that. In fact he has a higher opinion of us than we do!"

Hugo ducked his head and a bright red blush covered his neck. "Ah dad stop it! You know full well you and mum are brilliant!"

HRHRHR

Our dinner went very well, after dinner we invited Becky back to the burrow for coffee so Hugo could tell her. If it went badly we intended to modify her memory and leave the suggestion that Hugo was a cad so she would not want to date him again.

Hugo and Becky were under the tree in the yard and Ron was trying to watch without being seen. "I swear Ron sit back down here!"

"Wait! She just kissed him! They are coming." My still lanky husband vaulted the sofa and picked up a book all in one smooth move. Unfortunately the book was upside down.

Hugo and Becky were laughing as they entered the burrow. "I'm so glad that's all it is! I had my self convinced the secret you were keeping was that you were some mass murderer!"

"Mom Dad you'd never guess! Becky's Uncle is at Scotland yard! He is part of the team that works with your department dad!"

HRHRHR

It was fun to watch Becky and Hugo's love bloom. Watching her experience the magical world for the first time brought back memories of the 11 year old me.

Hugo graduated, then he and Becky were married. Her family turned out to be a lot like my folks in their attitude towards magical people.

HRHRHR

Rose was still not married. She was engaged. That had been interesting. Scorpius Malfoy had been part of our lives since he and Hugo had met in school. Soon we forgot his last name. He was so totally unlike the git his dad was at the same age.

Still I know what it cost Ron to look past the old inborn prejudices and tell Scorpius yes when he asked permission to marry Rose. Granted it helped that Scorpius is an auror and damn good at it.


	13. Chapter 13

By the time Harry and Ginny's daughter Lily had her twins the burrow was just too small to hold all of us. Teddy and Victoire began having all the gatherings at their farm.

We did have one last celebration at the burrow that summer when Becky and Hugo were married. They had two ceremonies, one muggle and one magical.

Hugo had been looking for a place to set up his practice and found a nice office on Diagon alley. Magical dentistry being a new thing it took a while for the patients to show up. But the patents from my dad's and his own inventions kept them going. They certainly had enough customers with just the family to get started!

James Potter had married one of Rose's best friends and then , a couple of years later, he bought the Cannons and retired from playing. Rose was tired of being hit by bludgers and retired too. James hired her as his general manager and they began a program that has brought the Cannons to the unprecedented success they still enjoy.

Ron loved being the head of the auror department. He looked on the guys and gals that worked with him as family. He suffered any time he had to put them in danger and rejoiced at their personal accomplishments.

I was getting restless. Sure with Percy as the Minister the past ten years had been good for the progress of magical being's rights but I wanted more. I wanted to have more of a hand in shaping the future of our world.

So when Percy told the family he was going to retire and travel with Audrey, Ron and I discussed my applying for MOM. Ron never once hesitated. He knew I wanted more and he did not hold me back.

I next called Rose and Hugo in, true to their natures Rose saw only the negative at first and Hugo was just as supportive as his dad. I knew that with Rose if you waited a little bit she would see the positive and come around wanting to talk. Sure enough she did. With the blessings of those who meant the most to me I applied.

It was a hard battle. First off it was another Weasley applying. Second my husband would report to me. Third there were still people who thought I had gotten to where I was just because I was Harry Potter's sister-in-law.

The biggest surprise to me was when Draco Malfoy stood up and backed me for the position. I eventually was chosen by the wizengot for the position and I alternately loved and hated every minute of it for the next 25 years.

HRHRHR

It seems like just a blink of an eye and it was 2048 and the 50th anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts. All of the survivors, who were still living were there.

Those that died that day had their names read aloud and white doves were released. Those who had fought and since died were remembered too.

Just after the ceremony Rose and Scorpius wed. Rose wanted Maggie, James potter's wife as her attendant and Maggie was dieing of cancer. So we put together a quick simple wedding that suited Rose and Scorpius to a t. Maggie was weak but beautiful in her bridesmaid dress. One month later, Maggie died.

James and Scorpius had been friends since school, so it was no surprise to me when Rose and Scorpius quietly began helping him to raise his girls.

Poor Rose had just as much trouble conceiving as I did. Becky didn't though! Ron and I turned over the burrow to Hugo and her when their second pregnancy turned out to be twins.

We moved to hogsmede. There was a sweet little cottage just down the lane from love cottage. It meant more time spent with Molly, when she was home, and with Ginny and Harry.

There was a slew of our great nieces and nephews now at Hogwarts. Every Hogsmede Saturday our place would be full to bursting with children visiting "Uncle Ron". I think the joy he found in dealing with them is why he decided to quit the MOM and take over the hogsmede WWW store.

He spent the next 60 years selling to the children of Hogwarts. When Ginny had been made headmistress, she would tease him about the problems she had with WWW merchandise.

HRHRHR

We lost Molly at 101. She was going strong until the end. She caught pneumonia and went quickly. I think she could see Arthur waiting and just went to him. About a day before she died Rose and I were sitting by her bed. She opened her eyes and grabbed Rose's hand. I'll never forget that moment as she looked in to my daughter's eyes and said; "Rose you will have children. Soon a daughter will be born who is destined to be yours."

It was two years later that we found that Warda was being born, half a world away, at that time. I think God let Molly see her future great granddaughter so she could give Rose hope.

HRHRHR

Two years after Molly died Scorpius returned from an assignment with a beautiful 2 year old girl. Her mum had been killed and Scorpius had fallen in love with little Warda. Rose and he adopted her and she became Warda Molly Malfoy.

Draco had never been in the best of health and Scorpius lost his dad latter that year. His mum moved in with Rose and Scorpius and they sold ugly old Malfoy Manor.

Warda and Ron were kindred spirits. She spent every other weekend with us until she went to Hogwarts. Ron adored our other grandchildren, but Warda had his heart.

When Warda was 4 she started asking for a brother. So Rose and Scorpius began looking for another child to adopt. They found a sweet little boy in the Ukraine. Like Warda, he showed signs of being magical early. The pair of them, her dark and exotic and him fair and fragile looking, were quite a sight.

Scorpius wanted to break the family habit of naming babies after constellations so their son became Raymond Ronald Malfoy.

Those two are still devoted to each other. They live side by side in Hogsmede. She runs the WWW store and he works with his mum at the cannons.

HRHRHR

This was a magical time in Ron and my life. I loved the time we spent together and the time we spent with the grandchildren.

Poor easy going Hugo had his hands full with his twins. Betsy and Bonnie were female versions of Fred and George if every I saw any.

Their first, a boy named Michael was an imp too, but not as brave as his sisters. They didn't get a quiet one until little Richard was born. He followed me in to the law and is quite good, if I do say so myself.

HRHRHR

After 25 years as the Minister I decided to retire and spend time with my hubby. I got bored quickly. Neville needed a librarian at Hogwarts so I took the position. It was heavenly! I spent my days surrounded by books.

HRHRHR

Time has a way of claiming it's own. Surprisingly Percy was the first to die. He and Audrey had just returned from a cruise down the amazon when his heart gave out. He was 115.

George went next. Angie had died the year before and I think he just wanted to be with the loved ones in heaven. He was 112.

We lost Bill next. At 130 he just sat down in his chair one day and did not get back up.

Charlie was next at 145. He had retired and was living on the farm. He had blossomed after Bills death as the male head of the family. But you could see in his eyes he missed Bill.

I found my Ron just last year. I went down to the parlor and he was laying on the sofa and you could tell he had just drifted away.

It broke Harry's heart. Not long after we lost him. Now it's my turn. I know I am dieing. Ginny is here and so is the rest of the family.

I just wanted to leave this behind. So that someday someone will remember that once there was a man named Ron Weasley who loved the luckiest woman in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

I found this in a folder with my mum's things after she had passed. The wonderful life she and dad gave us is reflected in her words but no flat line of text could do it honor.

Mum, Dad and uncle Harry never talked about the war they had fought. They tried really hard not to let on what heroes they and the rest of our family were. Just like most of us, the second generation, were surprised to find out we were wealthy.

My memories of life with them is filled with love, laughter and noise! Acceptance was big too. We had friends and relatives that were muggles, elves, giants and velas. We were taught that the outside does not make a being the inside does.

My sister and I hope this simple little book will help others see that a hero is just someone who does what needs to be done, and that all mums and dads are heroes.

Hugo Weasley


End file.
